Proposal
by Narutofangirl1234
Summary: Itachi is late for they're date. Naruto is scared. Crappy title and summary are crappy. Probably could be teen but it has curse words and stuff. I value my account so yea. AU


Uzumaki Naruto was officially pissed. Not just "Uh I'm pissed."

Nope the "OMG you better run for the hills because Imma kill you slowly and painfully, then find a wizard and bring you back to life. Then kill you again and repeat the process 146 times. Then on number 147 I'll throw in a surprise." That only describes half of it. I bet you would like to know why our little Naruto-Kun is so mad. Because his boy-friend of 3 years is 2 hours late for they're date.

Naruto knew he should expect something like this I mean his boy-friend was Itachi Uchiha. The most powerful businesses man in Japan but for real this was ridicules! Then I thought popped into Naruto's head.

_What is he's tired of you I'm mean come on he could have anyone. Look at him he's a walking sex god. While your well your Naruto not anything more. He's probably in a fancy restaurant with some hot person laughing at you. They're probably gonna tell every person they know tomorrow. Then when I confront him about it he'll laughed in my face and tell me it was a joke or he was using me._

After thinking this Naruto couldn't help it any longer he broke down crying. The anger was a just fake something to keep him from crying. But he just couldn't help it Itachi was the only thing Naruto had left in this crazy screwed up world. _"why did I even let him get close. I should've seen this coming from the beginning."_ Naruto thought. He was so busy crying that he didn't notice the person sit down by him until he had all his tears wiped away and was brought closer to a hard chest. That made Naruto quickly snap his head up and look at that person.

"I'm so sorry little Kit." Itachi said eye's swimming with concern and sadness,

"Itachi why are you here!" Naruto shouted when his anger come back.

_Did he not get enough satisfaction just standing me up but now he's gotta act like he cares. Why is he doing this to me._

"Naruto your shaking and it's the middle of summer." Itachi asked/pointed out.

"I'm shaking because I'm mad at you. I mean really I got that you didn't love me anymore and moved on. But now you come back saying sorry and faking concern for me. Please just don't it's painful enough. Just don't do this you're the only thing left for me and half of my heart. So please just say it straight to me you don't love me anymore." I blurted before bursting into tear's but not before turning around.

"Naruto look at me." Itachi said softly.

"No you can't see my fa-" Naruto was cut off by Itachi spinning him around,

" Now listen here Uzumaki Naruto you can be mad, ignore me, make me get on my knee's and beg for forgiveness, you can break up with me and force me to win you back, you can make me your servant, you can do anything! But the one thing you can't do is claim I don't love you! Because I do you my everything, without you I'm cold and emotionless. Your not half of my heart you're the whole dam thing. I don't just love you I'm so in love that I feel like a love sick teenager that discovered cuddling. I will love you for eternity and on. So please don't cry or question my love. Because I want to spend the rest of forever and on together my sweet Kit." Itachi said getting down on one knee.

"Uzumaki Naruto would do me and my heart the extraordinary honor of marrying me?" Itachi asked.

"Yes yes yes!" I yelled jumping into his arms.

**3 hours later at Itachi's house**

There on the red and black bed lay 2 boy's limbs tangled. Just talking about nothing really when all the sudden Naruto sat up.

"Itachi why were you late for out date exactly?" Naruto asked though narrowed eyes.

" Well Naruto that would be because you arrived 2 hours early. Our date was at 5:00 not 3:00." Itachi smirked.

"You mean you knew all along and went along with it." Naruto growled.

"Yup I did and I'm extremely glad that you said yes to my proposal. Speaking of that what are we going to do and when." Itachi quickly changed the subject after seeing Naruto's glare.

"Uchiha Itachi your lucky I really love you. Also I think we should go with red and black theme because of our signature color's you know." Naruto went on and on all night with Itachi listening.

Yes Itachi was lucky Naruto loved him.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Notice how Naruto just took Itachi back. Goes to show he loves him and stuff. While I was writing this noticed red and orange don't good toget her but are kinda close in color(not really) and they both have black in there colors. It's a sign they're meant for each other. Well have a nice day or night 0/.\0 ****ß shocked Itachi face.**


End file.
